Warriors:Prophecy of the Stars: Moonset
by Nightbreeze34
Summary: Rainpool and Silverfrost are threatened by a new prophecy. They try their best to escape it, and it warns them to find the third cat or they will lose all that is important to them. Will SpiritClan protect them from the horrible prophecy or will they perish? Who will be the third cat?
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

BrookClan

Leader: Goldenstar- pale tabby tom

Deputy: Hollywhisper- pure black she-cat

Med. Cat: Hailstorm- large blind gray tom with black flecks and white stripes

apprentice, Rainpool- dark gray tom with blue eyes

Warriors: Silverfrost- pale gray tabby with white paws and blue eyes

Wolfjump- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

apprentice, Yellowpaw

Troutsplash- black tom with short tail

apprentice, Lilypaw

Fernheart-ginger she-cat with pale green eyes and creamy stripes

apprentice, Shimmerpaw

Pebblecreek- smoky gray tom with bushy tail

apprentice, Heronpaw

Larkwing- tortoiseshell she-cat

Hazelflash- pale brown tom with blue eyes

Spidersnap- black tom with white markings

Littleflight- long-legged white tom with long fur

apprentice, Wildpaw

Vinefur- small long-furred gray and white she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Jayflower- dark gray she-cat with white tail and forepaws

Sunshade- pale ginger she-cat, long-furred and has dark green eyes

Specklepine- mottled pale brown tom with white paws

Icefang- pure white tom with grey stripes

Dappledsky- pale brown she-cat with white and brown flecks

Apprentices: Yellowpaw- pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Lilypaw- small silver and white tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes

Heronpaw- long-furred gray she-cat

Wildpaw- brown tabby tom

Shimmerpaw- sleek black she-cat with well-groomed pelt

Queens: Berrybreeze- cream she-cat, expecting Pebblecreek's kits

Dandelion- little white she-cat with ginger patches, formerly a rogue, expecting Icefang's kits

Elders: Oakpelt- dark brown tom

Graysky- pale grey she-cat with pale blue eyes

Darkstream- little ginger and brown she-cat, oldest cat in clan

OakClan

Leader: Thornstar: pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Meadowfoot- light gray white she-cat

Medicine Cat:Firestreak- bright ginger she-cat with white stripes

apprentice, Breezepaw- little brown tabby

Warriors:


	2. Prologue: A New Prophecy

Hailstorm could feel his fur being plastered against his body by the harsh wind, and turned back to his apprentice, Rainpool, was faring in the harsh weather. He hated the leaf-bare winds, especially when they had to travel over the SageClan territory, its barren moorland providing no shelter for the medicine cats. He fervently wished that BrookClan and OakClan had not been at war with each other; ignorant Thornstar had restricted and BrookClan cats from crossing onto OakClan territory, including the medicine cats. Without the tall oaks for protection during leaf-bare, Hailstorm and his apprentice were walking icicles. Before, Hailstar had been able to cross OakClan territory to get to the SpiritCave, but now he disliked his new direction of travel.

Suddenly a voice caught Hailstorm's attention. It was vaguely familiar, but another voice that followed it was strange to the tom. He turned his head around and saw a little brown she-cat and in front of her was a ginger tabby. The tabby's warm green eyes glowed, and Hailstorm recognized her with joy.

"Hello, Firestreak!" Hailstorm's kind mew was almost droned out by the wind. "Who's the second cat?"

Firestreak's white tail-tip twitched, and her pelt buffeted against the wind. She touched the little she-cat's head with her nose. "This is my apprentice, Breezepaw. She began her training only a claw-moon ago," she replied, then added, "Have you seen Tinyjump and Minttail anywhere?"

Hailstorm shook his head. "They may come late." _Again, _he added silently. Then he sniffed the air, and was somewhat delighted to catch a faint whiff of Tinyjump's scent. But what about Minttail? What could be keeping the ShadeClan tom?

The three cats moved on, and were soon greeted by Tinyjump, the Sageclan medicine cat. When asked where Minttail was, she merely replied with a shrug. "Dunno. When he was at the gathering, he said that a few cats were coming down with ice-cough. One even had _blood-cough."_

Hailstorm surpressed a shiver of fear. Ice-cough _and _blood-cough? All at one time? Ice-cough was bad enough, but blood-cough...

Soon the cats reached the SpiritCave, and they settled down next to the pool. As Hailstorm touched his nose to the water, he prayed for the cats in ShadeClan to get better. _These are hard times for the Clans, _he thought. _SpiritClan help us through it!_

Hailstorm closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come. When it did, he felt something prod against his side. _Hard. _He blinked his eyes open and found himself in the middle of the camp. Usually, it was filled with warmth and cats were supposed to all around, sharing tounges and eating prey. But now it was completely silent. Hailstorm checked inside all of the dens, even the leader's, but found no trace of anyone.

As he stepped into the warriors' den, scraping for any scents, felt as if he were being watched. Hailstorm turned his head and caught a glimpse of two cats standing behind him. One was a sturdy dark gray tom with black stripes and the other was a silver tabby. Their faces looked familiar, but he could not distinguish them. In front of them was a very small gray and white tabby she-cat, huddled down and her fur bushed out. But there was one difference that made the small tabby frighten Hailstorm. _He couldn't see her face. _It looked like fog hovered around it, and Hailstorm's fear bubbled up inside him.

Then, a strange voice filled the air, and it clawed at Hailstorm's ears. _"Oak, Brook, Shade, and Sage have been at war, but it must stop. Find the kind frost and pool of rain to save the Clans from killing each other. Remember, the kind frost and pool of rain."_

_"WHAT?" _Hailstorm shouted at the voice. "That doesn't make any sense!"

Suddenly, he found himself in the SpiritCave, surrounded by darkness once more. Dawn was creeping over the horizon, and he could feel the warm rays of the early sun wrapping themselves around his pelt. If only he could see it. Around him, the other medicine cats were waking, and Rainpool came to join him. His enthusiam bore into Hailstorm, and he was once again reminded of the words he had heard in his dream.

"It's time to leave, Rainpool. We must return to the Clan quickly," Hailstorm murmured, his sightless eyes resting on the large slope that blocked the view of BrookClan territory. He could sense that Rainpool was worried; it rolled off his pelt like rain.

"Is there something wrong?" Rainpool asked, and Hailstorm shook his head. He hated lying to his apprentice, but Hailstorm would much rather tell his leader first. Rainpool was still too young to have to carry the burden of a prophecy like that. But was it even a prophecy? Hailstorm sighed and began to lead his apprentice home. He had traveled this way many times, for moons on moons, but this time, Hailstorm felt as if he knew nothing.


	3. Chapter 1: A Surprise Meeting

Silverfrost clung to the willow tree with fear, and looked down at the ground. At the bottom sat Wolfjump with his apprentice, Yellowpaw. The smug she-cat curled her lip and meowed to Silverfrost, "You do know that only _OakClan _cats climb trees? Last time I checked, we're on the BrookClan side of the border!"

_Last time I checked, apprentices had more sense than to disrespect a warrior! _Silverfrost bit back the sharp reply, and slowly slithered down the tree trunk. She met Yellowpaw's defiant glare with annoyance and cuffed her over the ear. "Watch the way you speak to warriors," Silverfrost hissed, then turned to Wolfjump, her pelt hot with embarassment. Why couldn't she just let Wolfjump scold his own apprentice? Why did she have to do the stupidest things in front of him?

To her surprise, the tom dipped his head. "She's right, Yellowpaw. Don't be so rude," he growled, his voice prickling with anger. Then he spoke towards Silverfrost, his tone much gentler. "Sorry. I should teach her better to keep her thoughts to herself." Silverfrost nodded in agreement, and Wolfjump added, "But good job on chasing that squirrel. I thought only OakClan cats could climb trees that fast."

Warmed by his compliment, Silverfrost twitched her whiskers. She took the lead, and called over her shoulder, "Let's try by the stream. Maybe we'll catch a few minnows." Wolfjump began to pad after her, and Yellowpaw followed reluctantly.

Silverfrost's white paws were tainted by the soft mud; she hated it when it rained. The rainstorm from the previous day had moistented the ground, and it oozed beneath her paws. She felt as if she were a ShadeClan cat, for they lived in a marshy terrain. _Funny, _she thought. _I'm a cat from three Clans in the same day!_

Silverfrost looked at the gray sky and grimaced. _More rain today. And no prey. _She stopped and sniffed the air, taking in the scent of rain and willow trees. There had to be some type of prey, even if was a bird...

Wolfjump stopped next to her, his amber eyes empty of expression. He looked towards the sky too, and a growl rose in his throat. "I don't think we're going to be able to catch minnows, Silverfrost. The bank by th stream will be to muddy, if it rains by the time we get there. We could check by the Burrowing Tree. Isn't that were the mice live?"

Silverfrost nodded. "I don't know why I didn't think of that. The mice will probably be headed for their burrows. We can catch them before they come in."

Wolfjump agreed silently, and let Silverfrost take the lead. Even if Silverfrost had only been a warrior for two moons, she should have known to think ahead. _Stupid furball! _she cursed herself silently. The rain would be coming any minute, and it was best not to get sucked down by the mud, again.

Silverfrost shivered at the memory. She had been hunting a water vole and had chased it towards the stream. It had been raining for almost three days, and the bank's mud was deep. When Silverfrost had set paw in it, it had pulled her down. Everytime she moved, the deeper she pulled in. Her mother, Vinefur, and her father, Troutsplash, had been able to save her along with Spidersnap and Rainpool. But that had been a long time ago. She didn't need to remind herself of it.

Soon, the three cats neared the Burrowing Tree, and the warm scent of mice cascaded into her mouth, reminding Silverfrost of her hunger. Such juicy meat, with a satisfying scent, and it would soon be hers. She had eaten mice many times before, but her hunger was making it out to be the best.

"I want to go first!" Yellowpaw annouced loudly, her voice ringing out. Silverfrost shot the young she-cat a glare, and Yellowpaw gave her a smug smile. "After all, I do need more experience."

Silverfrost bared her teeth. "You fish-brain!" she whispered, her tone edged with irritation. "If you want experience don't annouce it to all of the forest! Thanks to you, we might catch anything!"

Yellowpaw's eyes filled with regret, and she hung her head. "Sorry, Silverfrost. I should start listening more." Silverfrost's heart filled with remorse, and felt sorry for the young she-cat. Silverfrost had been an apprentice once, yearning to prove herself. But when Silverfrost looked at Yellowpaw's face, she saw the same smug smile and eyes full resentment. Silverfrost's neck fur bristled, but she let it lie flat. There was no use in aruging with the apprentice; she obviously didn't want to listen to reason.

Suddenly, a swift movement caught her eye. Silverfrost turned her head to see a mouse darting around the tree, unaware of the cats. Silverfrost dropped into a crouch and began to creep foward, slowly putting her paws down. Silverfrost bunched her muscles together when she came closer to the mouse, then pounced. She dug her claws into the mouse, then killed it with a swift bite to the neck.

She picked it up and carried it over to Wolfjump. The tom congratulated her, and Yellowpaw only rolled her eyes. As the cats continued, Wolfjump caught a thrush and Yellowpaw caught two mice. Satisfied with their prey, the cats started back to camp.

As they crept over a fallen tree, the undergrowth behind them quivered. What could it be? Silverfrost peered over her shoulder to see what it was, and was shocked to see the ShadeClan leader, Lizardstar. He was followed by his deputy, Lionstripe. Toadstar's long fur was matted and dirty, and Lionstripe didn't look any better.

Wolfjump set his prey down and padded up to Toadstar. "Is there anything you need, Toadstar?"

"Yes," the tom replied. "I must speak with the leader of BrookClan."


	4. Chapter 2: A Clan's Needs

Rainpool sat stiffly, taking in every word that his leader said . Hailstorm did the same, his whiskers quivering every so often.

Goldenstar paced back and forth, his tail lashing. H is neck fur bristled, and his eyes were full of anger and worry. Goldenstar stopped and faced the two medicine cats.

"Tell me, Hailstorm, what do you mean you have no herbs? How could the rain have destroyed them?" he snapped. Rainpool was shocked by his leader's tone; Goldenstar was usually very calm.

Hailstorm's sightless eyes stared past his leader. "There was a leak in the den," he replied. "I was not wise not to put the fresh herbs away."

Goldenstar sighed. "I shouold not be angry with you, Hailstorm. You do much for the CLan, and not everyone is perfect. But with leaf-bare already upon us, it is not my intention to let my Clan die from sickness or wounds." Then he added quickly, "Are there any other herbs?"

Hailstorm nodded. "Yes, but they grow by the OakClan border. And with the disruption between our two Clans, and it may not be the best to be so close to the boundary line."

Goldenstar growled, annoyed by his medicine cat's reply. "Hailstorm, they're just herbs! If a patrol threatens you, remind them it is against Spiritclan's will to stop a medicine cat from performing their duties!"

_Just herbs? _Rainpool thought. _Most of the Clan wouldn't be alive if it weren't for herbs! _Rainpool noticed that his mentor's fur was bristling, and anger rolled off his pelt.

Before Hailstorm could retort, Yellowpaw burst into the den, panting heavily. Was something wrong? These worryings flashed Rainpools mind, his pelt prickling in fear. Was an enemy Clan on their way to battle? What about Silverfrost? Was she okay? Rainpool sighed with relief when Silverfrost came in behind Yellowpaw, followed by Wolfjump. Their sides were also heaving.

"Goldenstar!" Yellowpaw gasped for breath. "Toadstar wishes to speak with you!"

Rainpool cast Silverfrost a sideways glance, but his sister shrugged and gave him a fearful look. What if ShadeClan had joined allegianes with OakClan? Why did they need a war right now?_ We'll lose for sure, and so many may die from wounds..._

Goldenstar dipped his head, and Toadstar entered the den, followed by Liondapple. The massive brown tom's amber eyes swept over the cats, and Rainpool shivered under his glare.

"Wolfjump, Silverfrost, Yellowpaw, you're excused. Thank you for bringing him." As the cats slipped out of the den, Goldenstar turned towards the medicine cats. "You too, Hailstorm and Rainpool."

As the two padded out, Taoadstar suddenly called out, "No, let the medicine cats stay! They must here this as well."

Rainpool sat down, and excitement and pride flared inside of him. He felt privileged that he had been chosen to stay for a private meeting. What did Toadstar have to say that was so important?

Taodstar began. "Goldenstar, even though leaf-bare has just begun, many in my Clan have fallen ill. Two of our warriors have died from blood-cough. One of them was a father. Three others have ice-cough. But, we have no herbs to heal them. Would you willing to lend us some?"

Before Goldenstar could give Toadstar his answer, Hailstorm spoke up. "Toadstar, we are short on herbs as well. If we weren't, I would give you some qicker than you can say 'mouse'. And besides, shouldn't you have some on your own territory?"

Toadstar shook his head. "We have faced the worst of the recent rainstorms. Needless to say, it drowned all of the herbs."

Goldenstar flicked his tail. "We're sorry for the loss of your warriors, but possibly you could try asking OakClan or SageClan?"

"We have already been to Oakclan, and they wanted nothing to do with us. Sageclan will be our last stop before we return home," Toadstar replied gravely.

Goldenstar nodded. "You are dismissed, Toadstar. I apologize for not being able to help you."

As Toadstar padded out of the den, Goldenstar called out, "Oh, I almost forgot! May SpiritClan light your path, Toadstar!"


End file.
